Not A Man
An original RP made by yours truely, KillerKing17. Participants KillerKing17 Rules Not many. Characters Jack Redfield: U.S. Sniper deployed in Anchorage, Alaska. The first out of the 1st Force Battalion. Jill Redfield: U.S Army Medic deployed in Anchorage, Alaska. General Wake: U.S. Army General, commander of all United States forces in Anchorage. General Hsu: Chinese Army General, commander of all Chinese forces in Anchorage. Preston Kennedy: Jack Redfields spotter and best friend. Dante Hale: U.S Sniper, the second 1st Force Battalion sniper deployed in Anchorage. Bios *Jack Redfield Bio: American sniper. Born in Chicago in 2044. Deployed in Anchorage on June 2nd, 2069. His mother moved to Anchorage when her and her husband divorced in 2052. She had lived there peacefully for many years until one day the Chinese forces started to assault Alaska. She tried to flee to Chicago, where both of her children were, but her evacuation plane was shot down right outside of Anchorage on January 3rd, 2069. Jack has little training in modern combat, as if he needed it. His father taught him to hunt at the age of 6. He was raised with a rifle in his hands. He is very claustraphobic. Weapons: Gepard M6 .50cal Anti-Materiel Rifle, YCS/186 Winterized Gauss Rifle, (occasionaly) An older model of the DKS-501 .308mm Sniper Rifle, 1st Force Battalion SOA Bowie Knife, .44 Magnum revolver, Smoke Grenades. Clothing: 1st Force Recon armor, Night Vision Goggles, Combat Boots. Misc.: Carries a Zippo lighter from World War 2, a gift handed down from his great-great-great-great Grandfather. Has a fear on tight spaces. *Jill Redfield Bio: American medic. Born in Chicago in 2040. Deployed in Anchorage on August 27th, 2069. Has been heartbroken ever sence new of her mothers death arrived. Probably the most medically-trained nurse in her unit, Jill never wanted to go to Anchorage, due to it being the city where her mother died. Weapons: None Clothing: Usually Doctors Fatigues. Misc.: Deeply terrified of the Chinese, ever since she was raped by a Chinese soldier when her camp was overrun. She was the only survivor. *Dante Hale Bio: A strong American enthusiast. He hates the Chinese with a passion. Shows no mercy. He doesn't get along well with Jack, the only other sniper in his unit, but is very good friends with Preston, Jacks spotter. Weapons: DKS-501 .308mm Sniper Rifle, M24 7.62mm Sniper Rifle, 1st Force Battalion SOA Bowie Knife, 9mm M9FS Beretta. Clothing: Heavily modified version of the Winterized Combat Armor. Misc.:Shows no mercy to any Chinese soldier he encounters. He is a mysterious person. He shares a deep hatred to anything and everything around him. Is very annoyed with Jack's existence. *General Wake Bio: The Commanding Officer of all U.S forces in Anchorage. Known for his hatred of the Chinese. Weapons: A .44 Mag. Desert Eagle can usually be found holstered on his hip, as well as a black combat knife. Clothing: LAS-009 General's overcoat Misc.: None *General Hsu Bio: The Commander of all Chinese forces in Anchorage. Known for his brutality against everyone, even his own soldiers. Also known for his lack of regards to his soldiers life's. Often not ordering a retreat when it is known that fighting the battle is a lost cause. Weapons: Electric Shocksword. Clothing: Chinese Generals Uniform Misc.: None *Preston Hale Bio: Long time friend of Jack's, Preston has accompanied him on almost all of his mission Weapons: Gobi Campaign Scout Rifle, Hungry Hank Bowie Knife, flares. Clothing: Some type of Riot Armor, presumably LAPD, as his father was a cop in California. Misc.: Has had many years of combat training. Has only killed 2 Chinese in his entire campaign. Story The story is about Jack Refields adventures throughout his campaign in the Reclamation of Anchorage, and possibly beyond. Chapters ﻿Coming Soon. ﻿